Disclosed herein is a pod and, more particularly, a modular vehicle-mountable pod.
At least some existing vans, SPRINTERS™, and pickups with canopies currently serve the electrical industry. These vehicles may not be capable of entering and parking within a normal parking garage structure that meets with National Building Codes regulating the construction of parking garages.
Removal and replacement of ladders from known vans, SPRINTERS™, and pickups require both time and effort on the part of the service technician.
Having to transport the same tools and materials to and from the shop (or to and from the technician's home) increases fuel costs associated with the vans, SPRINTERS™, and pickups.